


in another perspective

by rannas



Series: salmon mode shenanigans [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Oblivious, POV Multiple, and are friends, and how they see their relationship from an outside perspective, but mostly just little snippets of the other characters interacting with shuichi and kokichi, other relationships are hinted at, t rating because miu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannas/pseuds/rannas
Summary: They all agreed they wouldn't play Monokuma's dating game.But the others still notice how Shuichi and Kokichi seem to be getting closer and closer despite that promise.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: salmon mode shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073057
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	in another perspective

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like tagging background ships bc I don’t want to clog up tags for people looking for content of them but hinted/implied kaito/maki and tenko/himiko and some vague miu/kaede and possible rantaro/kaede I guess.

**KAEDE**

It was nice watching Shuichi slowly come out of his shell. Of course, he had panicked some finding out they were on some sort of strange dating show but now he seemed so comfortable hanging out with all the others. She was proud of him. Seeing her first friend in this place actually feel comfortable around the others felt like a win. Like she had actually helped someone. She had told the others that no matter how stupid this whole dating show idea was, they should at least all become friends and get out of here together. Shuichi seemed to be doing just that. She’s pretty sure she’s seen him talk to all of their classmates now. Big progress from the first day where he wouldn’t leave her side. He even was wearing his hat less. He had worn it today, but he was making eye contact and smiling with Rantaro regardless. Smiling, she continued to eat her lunch, thinking about who she would ask to hang out with this afternoon. Laughter rang out across the dining hall as Kokichi Ouma entered the dining hall and made a beeline to Shuichi. 

Rantaro came over, his conversation with Shuichi clearly derailed by the Supreme Leader, nudged her shoulder, and in a low voice asked, “Do you think there’s something going on with those two?” He was looking over at Shuichi who had just hat yanked off his head by Kokichi for the second time this week. Maybe that was why he was wearing it less. Kaede was pretty sure it was at least the fifth time this very same thing had happened. And yet, Kokichi still seemed amused and Shuichi had yet to put his foot down. Something she knew he was very capable of. So it was strange he had never told Kokichi off for messing with him so much.

Kaede paused, watching as Kokichi jumped around Shuichi who seemed to be desperately negotiating to get his hat back. But she can also see the faint blush in his cheeks and the tiny smile on his face as Kokichi bounces around. She can’t hear them but she’s spent enough time with both of them to get the gist of the kind of things likely to be said between them. Shuichi had that look in his eyes like he was trying to figure something out, “Hmmm… maybe. They are kinda cute together I guess.” Even though she had no intention of playing the stupid dating game, it would be sweet if people actually found people they liked in this weird prison school. Even though Shuichi was definitely not the person she would expect to actually end up with someone here. A few of the others seemed likely at least. She wasn’t blind to the way Tenko followed around Himiko or the way Maki seemed to smile and blush way more when Kaito was around. But Shuichi and Kokichi… that was unexpected. They seemed so different, but maybe that's what made it work. 

“I’m just impressed with how long Shuichi can put up with him,” Rantaro muttered with a chuckle, watching the scene unfold before them as if watching a fun cartoon (he wasn’t far off the mark on that one). 

Kaede laughed brightly, watching as Kokichi jammed Shuichi’s hat on his own head, still dodging lithely as Shuichi took exasperated swipes to try and get it back. “That’s Shuichi for you! ” She replied brightly, her friend was full of surprises after all. She wondered if she should ask him. But she decided against it. She believed Shuichi would figure out things on his own, and she would be there cheering him on if he ever needed her. And if he actually did like Kokichi Ouma, she had a feeling he would likely need all the support she could give. 

* * *

**KEEBO**

“Is it really necessary to ask me these questions Kokichi?” Keebo asked, exasperated as Kokichi asked him if he cried oil for what must have been the 10th time this week. He even kept bringing him oil from the Monomono machine, which he felt obligated to accept despite knowing Kokichi was only doing it to mock him. 

“Of course it is! How else am I supposed to understand you Keeboy?” The purple-haired boy looked over at him innocently but he was not fooled. Not anymore. The more innocently Kokichi looked at him the more devastating his robophobia tended to be. 

“If you continue this robophobia I will not hesitate to take you to court,” Keebo responded. 

Kokichi stuck out his tongue, “There’s no court here dummy.” 

“When we get out then.” Keebo countered, forgetting how much Kokichi seemed to love getting into arguments no matter how pointless they seemed. He really was quite tricky to deal with. No wonder so many of the others considered him a pest. Although despite his blatant robophobia, Keebo did not think he was all that bad. Perhaps if he would learn to be more accepting of robots, they could actually be friends. 

Kokichi’s eyes widened, “Oooh is Keeboy planning on graduating? Who are you gonna date? Robots can’t really fall in love so there is nooo way that counts.” 

Keebo frowned, rude as always. “I am equipped with all human emotions including love.” Keebo thought so at least. The professor had told him he would be able to feel anything that a human did after all. And for the other emotions that seemed to hold true. As for love, the others had all agreed to ignore this stupid dating game and focus on being friends. So of course he had not fallen in love. It was because that was the plan, not because he was a robot. “If you insist on continuing to be robophobic I will have no other option but to take legal action Kokichi.”

Kokichi twirled with his hair, looking bored as he argued, “I told you there’s no court here you hunk of junk.”

“Then I will go get Shuichi.” Keebo announced proudly placing his hands on his hips. Proud that he finally had what he thought was the perfect comeback to Kokichi’s persistent robophobic actions. 

Kokichi jumped excitedly in response, which was not his intention, “Oh yay! Then I will have two people to annoy!” His purple eyes sparkled maliciously. 

Keebo countered, “No! I think Shuichi will be able to stop your robophobia!”

Kokichi scratched his head, “Huh, why’s that?”

“You seem to listen to him more than the others. I have observed your behavior and it seems to be quite different about him. I do not know why you seem so different around him but I think he will be able to curb your robophobic actions!” Keebo announced. 

Keebo watched as Kokichi’s face turned from playful to menacing and then completely blank, “I have no idea what you are talking about Keeboy.” And with that he walked away. Strange. He usually did not get bored of messing with him so easily. 

Kokichi was so good at picking things that bothered Keebo. But it seemed that his comment about Shuichi had actually bothered Kokichi in return. Keebo had simply noticed how much time he spent around the detective and if anyone seemed to care what he thought more than the others. But for him to react like that… It must mean something. Perhaps bringing up his behavior around Shuichi struck a nerve. Maybe... he would have to ask Shuichi later. For now, he needed a break. All of Kokichi’s antics and robophobia had him in desperate need of a tune-up. 

* * *

**MAKI**

She doesn’t get it. How on earth Shuichi can sit there and not be annoyed at Kokichi bouncing around them yet again. She stared down at her food, poking pieces of meat with vigor as Kokichi lied and lied. Kaito had already departed the table the moment Kokichi had brought up ghosts. But she refused to be annoyed by the little gremlin into doing anything she didn’t want to do. Oblivious, Shuichi just watched him with interested eyes, his food totally forgotten as he got wrapped into whatever bullshit the little menace was weaving today. But maybe Shuichi was just blind to it all. She bit on her lip. Once upon a time, she had found Kaito’s exploits far too annoying to deal with. And now… she didn’t mind as much. She kind of… liked it. _Ugh_ . But that must be it. That must be why Shuichi seemed ignorant of just how annoying Kokichi Ouma was. She glared at said annoyance and received a cheeky smile in return. Of course, _he_ had to end up obsessed with one of the few people she found tolerable in this group. 

Shuichi was a good guy. But if he was going to tolerate that little cretin she wished he would at least do it away from where she was trying to eat. After what felt like ages, Kokichi finally left to go harass Keebo. She almost felt sorry for the robot but at least she could finish her breakfast in relative peace.

“Does he always have to be so annoying?” She grumbled looking over at Shuichi who was still looking over in Kokichi’s direction, his face all drawn in as if thinking too hard. 

Shuichi’s attention snapped over to her. “Huh? Oh sorry. I don’t know why he always comes by while we are eating together.” He shook his head. _Really?_

“Do you wanna die?” She deadpanned, watching as the detective's eyes shot up and she’s pretty sure she can see a glint of sweat on his face. Huh. Guess he really didn’t see it. Even she saw it. The way Kokichi seemed drawn to wherever Shuichi decided to be. And noticing that kind of stuff really wasn’t something she ever paid that much mind to. Her voice softened, “Really you don’t know?”

“What do you mean?” Shuichi asked. 

“I thought you were a detective.” Maki smiled over at him, his lips still tight and forehead still wrinkled in thought. 

“What's that--” Shuichi responded but she quickly interrupted. It was too early for this. And she had no desire to play assistant in Shuichi’s investigation on why Kokichi seemed to be around. Even if it was grossly obvious. 

“Just eat. I deserve a moment of quiet after listening to that pest all morning.” She shook her head and resumed eating her eggs. They tasted much better when she wasn’t being constantly annoyed. 

Shuichi just nodded and resumed eating his plate of rice, a flustered look on his face. She didn’t get him sometimes. He was supposed to be way smarter than this, that’s why she liked him. But whatever was going on with the two of them, she hoped he figured it out on his own eventually. She also hoped Shuichi working it out meant she would no longer have to deal with Kokichi at every damn meal. But maybe that was too optimistic. 

* * *

**GONTA**

“Why are you always looking at Shuichi like that? Gonta asked, peering over at the small boy sitting next to him. It had taken him a moment to realize that Kokichi was no longer listening to him explain the migratory patterns of the monarch butterflies. Although, whether he was ever listening, Gonta wasn’t quite sure. What Kokichi was doing was swinging his legs rapidly on the bench next to him while staring down Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito doing exercises in the courtyard next to the gazebo they were sitting in.  
  
Kokichi looked away quickly, Gonta’s keen eyesight meant he could see the tips of Kokichi’s ears turn pink as he muttered, “Huh. I’m not looking at Shuichi. Why would I ever want to look at his ugly face?”

Gonta tilted his head, “Gonta catches you looking at Shuichi all the time. At breakfast, lunch--”

Kokichi quickly intervened, “Fiiine I’m just plotting out ways to kill him before he investigates my organization and tries to lock me up for my many crimes.” 

Gonta frowned, he’s grown somewhat used to Kokichi and he hoped that was just another of his lies. He thought Kokichi pretended to be a lot badder than he actually was. Even if he didn’t listen to his lectures about bugs, he was a good friend to Gonta most of the time. He liked hanging out with Kokichi.“That’s not a very gentlemanlike thing to say.”  
  
“You asked big guy.” Kokichi crossed his arms and pouted. Gonta watched as he tried to pretend to not still be watching as Saihara did burpees alongside his friends. He did not need his great eyesight to be able to tell that. He doubted Kokichi would tell him the truth about why he looked at Shuichi so much. But he had his guesses. 

Gonta smiled over at the small boy, “Gonta thinks you look at Shuichi like Gonta looks at bugs.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kokichi’s eyes narrowed but Gonta just laughed and then continued on talking about other butterflies and their migration patterns. He doesn’t think Kokichi was listening all that closely but he did seem to be a bit more relaxed at least. He wasn’t kicking his legs as much anymore at least. But he was still watching Shuichi closely as he laughed with Maki and Kaito. When the three of them left, Gonta noticed Kokichi’s posture slumped down. Gonta wondered what Kokichi was thinking but he didn’t ask. He doesn’t think it's a bad thing he looked at Shuichi so much but he thinks maybe Kokichi should talk to him more instead. After all, he must really like him if he looked at him like that. 

* * *

**ANGIE**

“Shu~i~chi” Angie called out to the shy detective. He was looking away from her and pulling down his hat but that would not deter her. It was god's will to speak with him today and she would not ignore her god. 

“Uh, Angie. I’m sorry but if it's about the blood sacrifice, I’m still anemic.” Shuichi pulled down at his hat. But it was no matter, god could still see him under that hat and by proxy so could she. 

“No silly. But one day you will be able to contribute Angie is sure of that! Nyahahaa.” She grinned brightly, putting her hands together above her head.

“So, uh what did you need Angie?” Shuichi asked, caution in his voice. Perhaps he was still worried about her asking for blood, but that would wait for another day. 

Angie bounced back and forth, “Yahoo! Angie’s god told me you would listen to his call. As his oracle, it is only right Angie spreads his message to you all!” 

“Right.” How silly of him, still pulling down on his cap. One day he would see that her god only wanted to see everyone's bright and beautiful faces. She peered at him underneath his hat, causing the boy to back away. How silly he was. 

“Angie has been full of divine inspiration lately. I have made many sculptures and paintings in my lab and Angie finally knows what her god is telling her!” She pressed her hands up against her cheeks, excited to share the news with the stammering boy. 

“Oh, and what is that?” He asked. Much better, she thinks, much less shy and reserved sounding. Perhaps since he was a detective he was enjoying her little mystery as well! That made sense. It even explained why her visions were so… incomplete. Her god must have understood that Shuichi would love a great mystery to solve. And here she got to provide his will to him, how divine. 

“He has granted me many visions of lovers in various forms. All of them feature you Shuichi. You and some partner. As for the other figure, however, my god has granted me no vision of their face. Perhaps my god wishes for you to fill Angie in on who your secret partner is!”

“Lovers-- Angie what? There’s no… secret partner.” Shuichi’s face turned a brilliant shade of pink. One she would have to remember for her next painting, it was quite a divine shade after all. 

“Ohh, are you sure? Angie’s god is never wrong you know! He knows and sees all. There must be someone who’s face would complete my works! So who? Who? Who?” She smiled brightly jumping around Shuichi, feeling a little sad he flinched as she did. Was he really so scared of hearing the truth from her god? 

Shuichi held his hand to his face as if still trying to hide his pretty face from her god's eyes. “Is this.... some weird way of asking if I like you? Cause you’re really nice Angie but I just want to get to know you and be friends with you, that’s all.” 

“Nyahaha. Do not be silly. While you would make an excellent husband for Angie. Angie is afraid that is not in god's will! He would have been sure to direct me to include Angie’s own face in the works if that were the case. No no. Your partner is someone else. But who. Angie does not know yet!” She pointed at him, a wide smile on her face. Even if he would not tell her, she trusted her god to lead her in the right direction. 

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to assume. But umm thanks for creating art of me I guess. I’d love to see it sometime.” Angie was glad to see he was looking up once more, a kind smile on his face. Shuichi was a good one, she doesn’t need her god to tell her that. 

“Not until it’s finished!” She called out, running off to her Ultimate Lab to wait for more divine inspiration, leaving a baffled detective in her wake. It was god's will that Shuichi Saihara would find love in this place. As for with whom, she would have to return to her lab and see if her god would grant her visions to complete the other face in her work. How divine the finished pieces will be once he did! 

* * *

**RYOMA**

“Woooowww.” Ryoma couldn’t help but give a small smile as the white-clad Supreme Leader clapped and awed over his success in the casino. As annoying of a force Kokichi Ouma could be when he wanted to be, Ryoma did not mind that much that he seemed to spend more time than he should watching him as he gambled. Ryoma was used to be alone, that was his lot in life. But despite how childish Kokichi Ouma could be, he found himself not minding his presence every time he came to the casino. He probably spent a bit too much time here but oh well. It wasn’t like he had any plan to participate in any sort of dating game. He already met the love of his life, and because of his own mistakes, she was gone. 

Ryoma sighed, “Why do you spend so much time here watching me play slots kid?”

“Watching you gamble is way better than pretending to play some stupid dating game,” Kokichi replied, sounding bored as he picked at his nails. 

“If you say so,” Ryoma grumbled in return, pulling down on the slot machine handle and watching as a row of 5 lit up and the coins came clattering out into the tray at the bottom.

Kokichi didn’t cheer this time, he was giving him an oddly serious look that he doesn’t think he’s ever seen on the little menace’s face, “Don’t you think this whole thing is dumb?”

Ryoma bit down on the candy cigarette in his mouth, “This dating game… definitely. But dating. Falling in love. I don’t think that’s dumb at all.” 

“Hmph. I think it's super dumb.” The boy crossed his arms, violet eyes narrowed as he frowned. 

Ryoma chuckled. How naive, thinking he was beyond love. Even someone as hopeless as he was still believed in its power. “You’ll see someday. You’ll find someone who just lights up the room when they walk in. You’ll want to always have your eyes on them and vice versa. Like you were always meant to be together. That’s how it's supposed to be.” He reminisced sadly. As much as he missed her, he did not regret a single moment of that. And if someone else here could find that... then this whole thing wouldn't be all that bad. If someone like him was so lucky to have that once, everyone deserved to find that person. 

The purple-haired boy went surprisingly silent. Frowning and chewing on his thumb like he was bothered by something Ryoma said. He wondered if maybe Kokichi really did have someone in mind. Maybe this whole hating dating games thing was one of his many lies. He pulled down on the handle of the slot machine again, that was Kokichi’s business to figure out. He had no place butting in on the business of someone else’s love life. But he knew one thing.

He’s got a ways to go. 

* * *

**KOREKIYO**

Human beings were truly a wonder. There was such wonder in the ways they acted, both beautiful and ugly. He didn’t mind playing the part of the observer. He preferred it that way. He had no intention of participating in this strange dating game proposed by the robotic bear. But it intrigued him. How fascinating it was. A chance to watch 16 young people forced into one area and told they were to date one another. Even if everyone seemed opposed to their imprisonment, he was still curious if romantic developments could still exist in such a situation. So he observed. Most of the others avoided him, finding him strange or his lectures boring. It did not bother him. There was a wealth of anthropological texts in his Ultimate Lab to keep him busy when he was not observing the actions of the group as a whole. However, there was one exception. A certain detective who actually seemed rather interested in what he had to say. So he indulged him in his tales of his various anthropological forays whenever he came around to visit. 

Shuichi Saihara was an interesting one. At first, Korekiyo saw him as a shy figure, one who did not meet others' eyes and hid behind his hat. Intelligent however but not forceful. A meek figure who would not have much influence over the group as a whole. Oh, how wrong he was. There was an assertive and confident side to the detective that popped out in the strangest of times. Shuichi was also strangely dedicated, going along with the strangest of whims of his fellow classmates with gusto. It was a joy to watch. He seemed to be an integral figure in the dynamic of all those trapped here. How that related to the strange game they had been tasked to play had yet to be seen. 

Shuichi had come to his lab once more, but as he reached for a book to show him some images of the myth he had told, he felt compelled to ask, “Have you ever been in love Shuichi?”

Shuichi blinked, wide-eyed in response to his query, clearly, he had been taken aback despite the myth they had been discussing centering around the tragedy of two lovers. “Huh? No… Why do you ask?” The boy stammered back. 

Korekiyo smiled under his mask, “No real reason. I just find the concept of romantic love rather intriguing. It is one of humanity's most powerful emotions after all. It has led both to great reward and great ruin in the history of mankind. It can create both beauty and destruction in its wake. Tales of both real and fictional loves have moved many others for years and years. Love is timeless in that way. Is that not fascinating?”

Shuichi frowned, forehead furrowed in thought, “Yeah. I never really thought of it like that. Do you really think that’s why we are all here though? I don’t see why Monokuma would care all that much about our love lives.” 

“Perhaps not. It hardly seems like a proper setting for it either. But perhaps that is what makes it perfect. Love can be surprising after all.” Korekiyo crossed his arms across his chest, thinking of the many examples throughout time that proved his point. 

For whatever reason, the detective seemed caught on one of his words.“Surprising?” The other boy's golden eyes blinked, and his hand reached to his face. 

How strange, Korekeyo thought as he watched that anomalous reaction. “Kehehe do you perhaps have someone in mind Shuichi?”

“Oh no. Just thinking.” A red blush was evident on the detective's face under his hand. How interesting. So there was something on his mind. “Tell me more about your travels.” The detective coughed and immediately changed the subject. Korekiyo was not one to pry. It was important as an observer to never interfere too much in the lives of your subject else risk ruining the authenticity of your data. 

“Very well.” So he continued his tales of the villages he had seen. But he had not forgotten that strange little slip of the detectives. Perhaps this strange dating game was actually working. It seemed that there at least was someone on Shuichi’s mind. Surprising huh? There was an individual that did fit that bill for certain, one he had often seen at Shuichi’s side. An unexpected choice, of course. But there was great beauty in the unexpected, love often did blossom where you least expected it. If his guess on who his romantic inclinations were directed to was correct, then Shuichi would continue to be quite interesting to observe indeed. 

* * *

**TSUMUGI**

She’s seen enough BL manga and anime to know what’s going on. A classic case of two people dancing around each other, oblivious to the other’s feelings. It was a popular trope for a reason. The mutual pining, the longing, the dramatic irony of constantly making the wrong assumptions about the other's actions. All very classic. The way they kept missing each other as they looked across the dining hall at one another. The shy little smiles. It was all very cute and very awkward. 

She would intervene but the slow burn of it was too delicious to watch. The others had adamantly denied following through on the whole dating show premise presented by Monokuma and yet couples seemed to be developing all the same. Trapping 16 young people in one place will do that after all. It only made sense there would be flirting and fighting and falling in love. But these two are interesting. Unexpected in some ways but in others it just made plain sense. Tsumugi would just have to wait and see how it played out just like she would wait for her favorite animes to return. 

But when she saw Kokichi sitting by himself at lunch, she couldn’t resist. She placed her food next to him, noticing the strange look he gave her as she did so. “What are you doing nerd? Gonna references all sorts of obscure stuff I totally won’t get I bet.” Kokichi’s grinned. A little too wide, it was unnerving. But it did not deter her. 

“I was just plain wondering if you had a plan of who you wanted to graduate with here.” She asked, her voice lacking any emotion. 

Kokichi paused, before balling his fists and banging them on the table and proclaiming in return, “I have no desire to participate in this stupid dating game. I’m still hoping it’ll turn into a killing game instead!”

“Are you sure?” Tsumugi tilted her head. 

“Are you hitting on me cosplay weirdo? Sorry but you are so plain and boring I might as well be talking to the wall over there. So if you think I’m your way out of this place, no dice missy.” Kokichi looked down at his hand as if bored before grabbing some candy and shoving way too much in his mouth. An interesting choice for lunch. 

She giggled, “Ooh that’s not what I meant at all. I just thought I noticed you spend a lot of time with Shuichi. I thought maybe…” 

“Don’t think so much it makes you look ugly. It's not my fault the emo detective keeps trying to pin me down for my many crimes.” Kokichi sneered, his voice suddenly quite dark. She felt a chill run down her spine in response. What an interesting character he was. 

“If you say so…” She smiled, staring off into the distance, thinking for a bit before turning back to Kokichi. “You know with your small frame I bet you would work in all sorts of costumes. You should come to my lab sometime and I can show you!” She leaned towards him eagerly, practically salivating at the idea of being able to use someone so versatile in her work. 

Kokichi’s face turned between a few expressions as if trying to figure out how to react before settling on a smirk and crying out loudly enough for anyone in the room to hear, “Nu uh! Nope. You are trying to put me in dresses and weird kinky lingerie aren’t you. It’s always the quiet ones I hear. Sorry but nope. No way weeb. I’m out!” And with that Kokichi dashed off. Leaving candy wrappers and a half-eaten bag of spicy chips in his wake. Rude, but Kirumi would surely clean it up. 

Tsumugi laughed, but could not help but think that Kokichi would look rather stunning in a dress. Perhaps a maid outfit. Another time, she’d convince him. Perhaps she could even rope Shuichi into joining them as well. Now that would be too perfect. 

* * *

**TENKO**

“Don’t make me regret letting you into my dojo degenerate!” She cried out to Shuichi. He had changed into one of the hakama that had been provided in her lab as she asked. If they were going to do this, it needed to be done properly. Else she would be disgracing her teachings. 

He bowed politely, “Of course not.” Tenko grunted in response. She did like Shuichi. He really didn’t seem all that bad, for a male of course. Soft, kind, polite and he always seemed to treat the girls of the group with respect. As he should. So when he asked for her to teach him some neo-aikido she relented. And so they trained. Shuichi was a good listener and a quick learner but it did not seem like martial arts was his calling. He was too hesitant and panicked everytime Tenko had the upper hand. So their session does not last very long. But Tenko saw the boy smiling at least, so she thinks he had fun. And not that she cared about a male’s opinions, but she was glad that Shuichi had enjoyed learning a little about neo-aikido. 

“I think that’s enough for me today,” Shuichi said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the shoulder she had slammed him down on. She tried for it to not be too hard but Shuichi had been a little more resilient than she expected and she ended up using a little too much strength. Her master would be disappointed. Even more than he would be that she was spending one on one time with a degenerate male. 

“Let Tenko show you a good shoulder stretch before you go! Tenko showed Himiko the same one so it could help her with her magic so it definitely works!” She demonstrated the stretch and Shuichi copied. 

“You really like Himiko don’t you?” Shuichi asked, his voice quiet.

“Of course! Tenko thinks Himiko is just the greatest. So cute and magical and--” She looked over at the boy who was smiling at her response, “b-b-b-but it’s not like that. I’m not... I don’t mean in that way. Tenko just really admires Himiko that’s all. She does real magic like a magical girl and Tenko has always loved performers.“ Ugh, why was she telling this all to a stupid degenerate, she should have kept her mouth shut. She was about to put him in his place for hearing her speak so frankly but something about that considerate look in his face took her aback. 

Shuichi paused. “It’s okay if you do.” Tenko wasn’t sure what to think of the soft way the detective spoke.

Her face contorted. “Huh? What do you mean degenerate? Just because Tenko let her guard down, don't think about doing anything weird!”

Shuichi held his hands in front of him, clearly still worried about being flipped once again. Not that Tenko hadn’t ruled it out, if he tried anything she would not hesitate. “I’m not going to do anything. I… was just saying if you do like Himiko like that. It’s not a problem. I get it.” 

Tenko frowned, despite knowing how weird it would make her face look. It didn’t matter there were no girls here to see it all scrunched up and not cute, “How could a degenerate male like you understand-”

“It’s okay if you like girls like that. I won’t judge you. Like I said. I get it. I like both guys and girls so I get that it can be hard to tell people because you don’t want to be judged.” Tenko looked at Shuichi’s earnest face and panicked. How was a degenerate male like him being so nice? So understanding? But it was nice… hearing that… even if it was from a man. Maybe she didn’t have to worry so much about how much she liked Himiko.

“Well. Tenko does not understand why you would like degenerate men when girls exist. But… thank you. Tenko shouldn’t let my guard down like this but… maybe you aren’t so bad for a man.”

“Thanks… I think.” Shuichi replied nervously. 

“But you still have a long way to go on your Neo-Aikido!” Tenko called out and he agreed to train with her again, although he did ask her to give him a few days to recover. Typical of a weak-minded male. But for a degenerate, Shuichi wasn’t all that bad. And if he wanted to date one of the other menaces at the school and keep them away from the girls. Well, of course, she would approve of that. 

* * *

**KIRUMI**

“Moooooommmm, I need your help.” Kokichi skipped over to the maid, eyes sparkling, which was never a good sign in his case. Kirumi braced herself for whatever nonsense Kokichi surely had planned. 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” She replied curtly. One day perhaps he would actually take the hint and cease this silly notion that she was a motherly figure to him or anyone else here. Her job was to serve not to coddle or protect as a mother world. Surely, they saw it was not the same thing at all. Being a maid and a mother were quite separate ventures after all. There were many things she would not tolerate if she was in fact their mother and not a maid. 

Kokichi seemed undeterred by her request, “Okay fine but I need your help!” He bounced on his heels, “I wanna make one of the little cakes you eat with tea but it can’t be too sweet!” 

She frowned, “I was under the impression you rather liked sweets. Everything else you make is cloyingly sweet.” Everything else he attempted to make on his own also resulted in the kitchen being trashed. She decided not to bring it up, she was going to offer to make whatever cakes he had in mind on. A recipe was already in mind that would be a perfect match for a cup of Earl Grey. She rather liked baking after all, so it would be no trouble. And it would be a relief to not have to walk into a kitchen destroyed by Kokichi Ouma. 

“It’s not for me duh. I need it to poison someone” Kokichi retorted. Kirumi frowned at the statement but decided against scolding the boy. It never seemed to work anyhow. 

“Ah I see.” That made sense. Well, not the poison part. Kirumi decided to assume that was another one of Kokichi’s many lies. And she knew exactly the kind of person here who wasn’t too fond of overly sweet things. The exact person that it made entirely too much sense of Kokichi to be so excited about making things for. “As a maid, I would love the opportunity to provide you with such cakes Kokichi, when would you need them by?” As a maid, it was not her business to interfere with the lives of those she served. Not unless it was absolutely necessary. So she doesn’t bring up the reason Kokichi would make such a request even though she was more than certain she knew. 

Kokichi tapped his finger against his cheek, “Uh this afternoon?” 

Kirumi nodded, “I will have an assortment of teas and cakes that I assure will be to your liking by then, just meet me here a little after midday.” 

Kokichi balled his fists up in excitement, “Yay! You really are the best mom!”

“I told you ---” But he had already left. So she began work on the various cakes for a perfect tray for an afternoon tea party. She made sure to include all of Shuichi’s favorite teas on the tray as well. It was her duty to serve to the best of her ability after all. 

* * *

**KAITO**

Picking such a good sidekick was a blessing. A guy couldn’t ask for someone better than Shuichi after all. Smart, kind, and always there for ya. What else could a man need? They were stuck in this stupid place after all, so he needed a good bro. Someone to chat with about the finer things in life. And most of the other guys in this school were weird or annoying. Even Ryoma turned out to be kinda a letdown. Which sucked, man how he used to worship that guy… all to find out he was all mopey and sad about whatever happened to him. But a man can’t dwell in the past. He’s gotta keep moving forward. How else were ya supposed to reach the stars. And Kaito Momota was going to do just that! But for now, he was stuck in this dome. Forced into some silly dating game. And while he agreed that they should just ignore Monokuma like the others… part of him was starting to think the whole dating thing might not be so bad. 

“So what do you think about Maki?” He asked Shuichi after she left their training session to go shower, she had as always finished way faster than the both of them. Kaito never even actually finished but it was fine, he’d make it up tomorrow. 

Shuichi laughed awkwardly, “Umm she’s nice. Kinda scary too I guess. And really strong. She gets through our workouts really fast.” 

“Not really what I meant bro.” Kaito chuckled. 

“Oh sorry. What did you mean?” Shuichi scratched his head.

Kaito wrapped his arm around Shuichi’s shoulders, “Like as a girl man. Like do you think she’s attractive?”

Shuichi seemed a bit taken aback by his question for some reason, was he not used to talking about girls with his bros? “Umm I mean she’s very pretty I guess. I never really thought about her like that.”

“Such a gentlemen huh? Told Miu you were no pervert.” Kaito laughed, smacking Shuichi lightly on the back as he did. 

“What?” Shuichi turned to him alarmed. Kaito let him out from under his arm. 

Kaito rubbed his head, trying to get to the part where he actually needed his bro’s advice, “Oh nothing. Well. I dunno. I always thought she was kinda cute in ya know a tough way. I thought maybe I’d try out those whole stupid date tickets and see if she’d watch a movie with me.”

Shuichi smiled brightly back, “You should. I bet she’d say yes.”

“Ya think?” Kaito choked out, not noticing how nervous he had gotten just saying the damn thing out loud to Shuichi. His palms were way too sweaty and he hadn’t even actually asked her yet. 

“Definitely.” Shuichi nodded, “I think you two would be great together.” Kaito felt like he could blush. Damn Shuichi was a nice guy. He really couldn't ask for a better friend. 

Bolstered by his bro's encouragement, he punched his fist against his hand excitedly, “You should try hanging out with one of the girls too! We could double date or something. You and Kaede seem close!”

“Oh… uh it’s not like that. Kaede and I are just friends Kaito.” Shuichi rubbed his head. 

Kaito looked down, “Oh okay. So you really don’t have your eye on anyone here?”

“Uhhh. No not really. Sorry.” Shuichi replied. But Kaito doesn’t miss the way Shuichi stammered or how he got a little red as he said that. Was his bro lying to him? Maybe there was a special someone. Surely he’d tell him eventually but he couldn’t help but wonder just who she was. Shuichi kinda hung out with everyone but maybe he spent more time with someone here. He obviously hung out with him and they worked out with Maki. But apparently, he didn’t think of Maki like that. He saw him with Kaede a lot but he claimed that they were just friends. Plus Kaede did seem to be super flirty with other people…. Especially the girls. She did say something about liking both guys and girls once. Maybe Shuichi had that in common and that's why they were so close, he never really asked him after all. So guess he could be like bisexual or something…. The only other person he saw Shuichi with more than most was Kokichi. But that couldn’t be it. Right? Nah, no way. That guy was way too annoying for Shuichi. No way. But for some reason, he wasn’t as sure as he usually was on that one. 

* * *

**MIU**

“Oy Cuckichi.” Miu called over as she tightened one of the screws of her newest and greatest baby of an invention with a wrench.

Kokichi snarled, “What you dirty whore? Why are you interrupting me? A Supreme Leader of -”  
  
“Yeah yeah whatever stop acting like you have a massive cock shrimpdick. I’m just asking if you can shut the fuck up about Shittyhara for like two seconds.” She waved her hand in his direction, she needed to be precise in this next step and couldn’t waste her time looking at tiny little annoyances that couldn’t shut up.  
  
“I never talk about Shuichi.” Kokichi denied with a pout.

“Pff when you aren’t spewing dumb shit you never shut up about the guy. How bad do you wanna bang him you thirsty little fucker?” Miu spat in return, fucking little liar. She’d need more hands with fingers on them than he needed to jack off to count the times he’s dropped that derpy detective's name today alone.  
  
“I don’t. And I don’t care about shitty whore’s opinions on the matter either. And how am I the thirsty one when you are alllwaaays going on about Kaede’s chest like some pervy middle-aged creeper who buys used panties out of vending machines.” Kokichi drawled out, an extra fucking annoying expression on his dumb little face. 

“I don’t talk about Kaidiots saggy cow tits!” Miu screeched back. 

“Do too!” The little fucker had the smuggest fucking grin that made her just want to throw that wrench right at his stupid head. But she resisted. Her aim wasn’t that good and she didn’t hate the little shit that much. Not that she’d ever tell the fucking runt that she actually kinda enjoyed his company. Having someone who could actually take her shit and then dish it back just the way she liked it. Perfection. Just like her inventions. That's the only reason she let the little gremlin sit in here while she worked. Even if he wouldn't shut the fuck up about that damn shy detective half the time. Did he actually think he was being subtle? 

“At least I don’t call her my ‘beloved’ like your twink ass.” Miu picked up another tool for her invention and carried on with a roll of her eyes, shaking her own ass for good measure. She ignored the gagging sounds from the boy she got in response. As if her ass wasn’t good enough for his gay little ass. 

Ouma stuck out his tongue and pulled on his eye in response. Miu stuck out her tongue with a pronounced moan and kept putting parts together. It worked because the little shit recoiled and shut the fuck up for a moment of blissful silence where she didn’t have to hear about how great Pooichi was. Not that there was a need to argue anymore with the little shit anymore about it though. Gorgeous girl genius that she was, it was fucking obvious that the little twink had the hots for Sherlock Homo. It might even be reciprocated because Shyhara seemed to be one of the only other people besides her in this hellhole that put up with Kokichi’s shit. Not that those two virgins would ever fucking do anything about it though. 

* * *

**HIMIKO**

Showing Shuichi her magic was going well, she was going to show him just how she could make cards appear the way she wanted them to. He never called it a trick or called her a magician, which was nice, he must finally believe her. So she was happy to show off all of her mage abilities. That was of course until a barrage of water knocked the cards out of her hand and soaked her completely. Several feet away she heard horse like laughter as Kokichi ran away from the scene of the crime. 

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” Himiko frowned as Shuichi panicked, offering his own jacket to her. She took it hesitantly. It wasn’t really cold or anything even if she was drenched from the sudden water gun attack from Kokichi. It was just too tiresome to deny it.

“Nyeh, how is it your fault. Kokichi is the one who sprayed us with the water gun.” She shrugged, picking up her cards. At least her magic had protected them from the water even if she did not have enough MP to keep her own clothes dry.

Shuichi scratched his head, looking sheepish, “Yeah but he always seems to target me for whatever reason. And…. I did give him the water gun.” Himiko frowned. That was pretty stupid of him. Shuichi always did give her such nice things but surely he was smart enough to know that Kokichi would be a terror with a water gun. But explaining that was too much of a pain. He was a detective, he could figure it out on his own. 

“He is always around you.” She commented as she tried to wring the water out of her hat.

Shuichi frowned like it was something he hadn’t considered, “I guess so.” He put his hand to his face and looked all lost in thought for some reason. 

“Kinda like Tenko is always around when I’m doing stuff.” Shuichi didn’t get a chance to reply because at that very moment Tenko had shown up. And she didn’t feel like trying to step in as she yelled at Shuichi for being a menace and trying to corrupt her innocence. She waved weakly as Shuichi left, stammering about his good intentions. Tenko was now dragging her to go change into dry clothes before she got sick 

Tenko was tiring in some ways. But she didn’t mind as much as she thought she would. She wondered if Shuichi really minded that Kokichi was always around. It was too tiresome to put that much thought into though. So she let her mind rest as she listened to Tenko talk about how she shouldn’t trust any of the boys, even Shuichi who might seem nice. It was annoying but it was also kind of nice she thinks. 

* * *

**RANTARO**

He’s not one bit surprised to walk in on Shuichi and Kokichi making out in the library. In fact, he’s more surprised that it hadn’t happened earlier. Spending time with both of them it had become abundantly clear that they had some sort of weird thing for each other. He doesn’t really get it. But after Kokichi told him that they played 100 rounds of rock paper scissors he was certain. No one did that unless they had some sort of a stupid crush. Rantaro was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one who picked up on it either. He saw glances from the others as those two blindly continued on their antics after all. Damn. He should have started some sort of betting pool on these two. Could have really livened up the place. Damn too late now, he guessed. 

The pair jumped apart at the sound of the door opening, “Ah this isn’t- I” Shuichi stammered, his face bright red and his hand covering his face. 

Kokichi played it off better letting out a loud cheer, “Yay my dearest Rantaro is here!” But Rantaro could see the pink flush in his cheeks as well. And the way he was fidgeting with his scarf. Interesting. 

Rantaro chuckled and waved his hand, “Don’t mind me, I’m leaving. Carry on you two.” Kokichi grinned wickedly and Shuichi stammered a bit more but Rantaro turned and left. As fun as it was to watch them freak out, he didn’t want to interrupt whatever kind of moment they were having. He wasn’t even sure if this was the first time they’d snuck off like that. But at least he confirmed his suspicion. There would be plenty of time to tease them about it later. And if they kept being that careless he wouldn’t be the only one to find out about their little secret. He laughed to himself, seeing everyone's reactions to that one would definitely be entertaining. Maybe some bets on that would be in order. For now, though, he just needed to find Kaede and tell her that he called it.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being like an escape fic for when I got frustrated with my long fic. I needed a more lighthearted break with very little plot so I wrote this little oneshot. I really wanted to try my hand at writing in other V3 characters POV’s for a fun little challenge. Some were easier than others (you can probably tell which ones I struggled with more lol). Although some I thought I would struggle with more ended up being some of the most fun to write oddly enough! No Atua bc not a fan of that localization choice so I did my best with Angie. I also used first person with her and Tenko bc I actually think it's cute. Not beta’d so I am sure I will end up rereading and editing in like 12 hours like I always do.


End file.
